


Braids and Gladiator Heels

by serenityandtea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Comic-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityandtea/pseuds/serenityandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets dragged off to Comic-Con by bandmate Liam, and his tights are incredibly uncomfortable. It would be fun, Liam had said.</p><p>  <i>“Can’t you see? I’m Daenerys. Kahleesi? The Dragon Queen? Game of Thrones?” Harry gives him a little twirl and Louis has honestly no idea what he is talking about.</i></p><p>  <i>“To be honest, I have never seen it. So there are guys in dresses in Game of Thrones? Niall never told me that.” Niall should have told him that, the fucker. He would have started watching ages ago. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids and Gladiator Heels

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what made me write this, but I hope you enjoy it. I know I did... First time writing something resembling smut, so any and all feedback is appreciated! Also, I've never been to Comic-Con, so if this is completely inaccurate: my sincere apologies. This is not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Not Comic-Con, not Game of Thrones and definitely not One Direction.
> 
> Come visit me on my [tumblr](http://http://brokenpartsmightfit.tumblr.com/) to say hi! (or talk a bit more about Harry dressed like Deanerys. That's fine too.)

It would be fun, Liam had said.

Louis is currently not having fun at all. It’s crowded -there are too many people for him to feel comfortable- and they’ve been in this queue for about an hour now. All of that for an autograph of an artist. Louis is sure the artist would just give it to them another time if Liam made the right calls. Also, his tights are incredibly uncomfortable.

They’re only in San Diego for a couple of days before heading off to the next town and the next venue for the North-American leg of their tour. Incidentally, those couple of days are in the same weekend as Comic Con. At first Louis suspected Liam of planning it exactly like that with their tour manager, but he had looked way too excited for it to be anything else but a coincidence. The morning after their tour schedule was announced, Liam had excitedly put three tickets on the breakfast table and had turned his puppy eyes on his bandmates. Niall had backed out immediately, claiming he already had tickets for some football game that he definitely couldn’t –more like wouldn’t, Louis had thought- cancel and maybe they could give his ticket to Paul so that they could take security with them. Of course Paul had thought it a brilliant idea and that’s how Louis ended up dressed in green panties, red shirt and a ridiculous cape. 

Be the Robin to my Batman, Liam had said.

The only positive thing about his outfit is that he gets to wear a mask that’s obscuring most of his face and their fans probably won’t recognise him like that. He has even dyed his perfect brown locks black.

“How much longer?” he sighs, trying to peer over all the heads in front of him. He really needs to find the nearest toilet and fix his tights because they are rubbing him in all the wrong ways.

“About fifteen minutes, I guess?” Of course Liam looks incredible in his Batman outfit. His chest looks well defined in his tight black t-shirt and his face is hidden by a home-made mask. By some miracle he has managed to pull on some tight leather pants. Louis has seen plenty of girls –and guys- drool over him throughout the day and they’ve only been here for a few hours.

“Right. Think I’m just going to pop off to the loo then. These tights are killing me and I think I’ve got them inside out or something annoying like that. I’m not waiting another fifteen minutes, Batman.”

“But Lou... We’re almost there!” There is a slight frown on Liam’s face.

“Yeah, no. Not happening, Payno. You stay in line though. I’ll meet you afterwards, alright? Keep Paul with you, you’re not fooling anyone with that outfit.”

Paul is standing a few feet to right of the queue, a Spiderman shirt replacing his usual black one, and Louis gives him a little wave, while nodding in the direction of the toilets. Quickly he makes his way over to the other side of the hall, not even waiting for Paul’s approval.

 

He’s just taking of his mask –he’s not wearing that thing any longer than he has to- and goes to grip the door handle, when the door is suddenly thrown open and Louis loses his balance. He ends up sprawled on the floor, his mask lying forgotten next to him and probably a bruise the size of a tennis ball on his arse.

“Oops.”

There’s a beat of silence before Louis looks up and- _damn._

“Hi.”

The guy standing bowed over him –definitely a guy, even though he’s wearing something that looks suspiciously a lot like a blue dress- is simply gorgeous. His green eyes shine with concern and his brown hair is braided into something that looks insanely complex. Louis hopes that his sisters will never ask him to do that to their hair because his fingers will get tangled up in each other, that’s for sure.

“I am so sorry,” the guy begins and Louis can’t help but be charmed by the soft –and familiar British- tone. “Are you okay?”

Quickly getting back on his feet, Louis nods and takes a look at his outfit. It looks as if the edge of the door caught his leg because there’s a rip in his tights, damnit. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a small rip, nothing too disastrous .” 

The guy gives him a small smile and holds out his hand. “Uhm- I’m Harry. Harry Styles.”

“Louis Tomlinson, pleasure to meet you.” He shakes the boy’s hand and picks his mask of the ground.

“Please tell me you aren’t Louis Tomlinson.” Louis just gives him a nod.

“You a fan?”

“Uhm- yeah. Was planning on seeing you guys with a mate while we were here, but tickets sold out pretty fast, so I guess I have to do with YouTube video’s. Black hair suits you, by the way.”

“I am sorry for that and thank you. Who are you supposed to be then?”

Harry blinks a few times at him, before regaining his composure and looking down at this outfit. His dress is made out of a blue and black fabric that falls all the way down to his feet and a cape from the same kind of fabric and colour is draped over his shoulders, flowing behind him. There’s a belt around his waist that looks like it took a lot of hours piecing it together and he’s got shoulder patches made from the same sort of material Louis has no idea how a guy can manage to look so pretty in a dress, but somehow Harry does.

“Can’t you see? I’m Daenerys. Kahleesi? The Dragon Queen? Game of Thrones?” Harry gives him a little twirl and Louis has honestly no idea what he is talking about.

“To be honest, I have never seen it. So there are guys in dresses in Game of Thrones? Niall never told me that.” Niall should have told him that, the fucker. He would have started watching ages ago.

The other boy flushes a bit. Cute.

“Uhm... No, not really? My mate Zayn says that at Comic Con you can be anyone you want to be, and Daenerys is like totally badass? I mean, she has dragons and all these amazing clothes? So I thought, why not go as my favourite character even if she’s female. Only I’m rubbish when it comes to sewing and stuff, so Zayn helped me with the dress and the belt...”

With every word, Harry is looking more insecure and Louis just wants to wrap him up in a blanket, take him with him on the tour bus, and cuddle with him all night. What is wrong with him? He literally bumped into one of the most gorgeous people he’s ever met, and he’s thinking about cuddling? Get over it, Tomlinson.

“Well, good thing you listened to your mate. You look good.”

Harry blinks a few times at him before nodding to the door behind him.

“I should probably get out of your way...”

Louis thanks him on his way in, letting the door fall close behind him. The room is quite small, just the one toilet, a big mirror and a sink and Louis is just about to turn the lock on the door when it is opened again. Of course it’s Harry standing on the other side, looking a bit sheepish.

“I’m sorry, I think I left my bracelet in here?” he apologises, eyes moving quickly over the place and locking on the sink. There is indeed laying something there that could be a bracelet –how should Louis know?- and Louis lets him in with a flourish. He shuts the door behind him. No need for any other fans to find him in the toilets as well.

He isn’t exactly sure how it happens. One minute he’s asking Harry where he’s from –London-, how long he’s staying –one week- and a bit more of the general chit chat while he’s thinking out the best way to get rid of his tights without having to strip completely naked in front of Harry. The next minute Harry’s standing pretty damn close to him, his eyes locked on his lips.

Louis isn’t sure if he should say –or do- something here, so he just holds perfectly still, his breath slightly catching in his throath while Harry’s gaze is still locked on his lips. A few seconds pass and then Louis feels a soft pressure against his lips, his eyes closing automatically. He lets his hands rest on Harry’s arms, softly squeezing them before he kisses Harry back, a bit more persistent.

Harry’s hands tangle in his hair, deepening the kiss and Louis is sure that he’s never kissed someone with lips this soft and plumb before. He should definitely try it more often...

The kiss gets a bit more heated after a few minutes and Louis is having a bit of trouble breathing with the way Harry keeps making all these little sounds that are just turning him on even more. Louis’ hands have gone from Harry’s biceps to his waist, carefully placed under the iron belt. Louis takes a few steps forward, pushing Harry backwards and backs him up against the door. It might not be the most hygienic thing, but Harry probably doesn’t mind since Louis can hear him moan when his back hits the surface. With a quick flick of his wrist he’s got the door locked. Louis’ lips start travelling down Harry’s neck, careful of not leaving any marks –he’s not ruining Harry’s outfit- and his hands grip the others boy’s waist, fingers digging in the flesh.

“Louis... Come on.” 

Louis smirks at Harry and grips just a bit harder. “Come on what?”

“I- just... something!” Harry sounds slightly out of breath and Louis can’t help the spark of arousal that he feels. If he wanted, he could probably do anything to Harry right now. Make him turn around, push his dress up to his armpits and just take him right there against the door. Make the other boy drop to his knees and take him until his throat is so raw that he will feel it for hours. But right now Louis has a better plan.

His hands let go of Harry’s hips and he begins to slowly slide up the blue and black fabric, his knuckles grazing the soft skin of his thighs. He can feel a slight tremble under his hands and Louis squats down on his heels. When he looks at Harry’s legs, there’s another surprise waiting for him there.

“You’re wearing gladiator heels?” He probably isn’t in a position to judge since he’s the one wearing green panties after all, but honestly. The boy is wearing proper heels. How did he even manage to find a pair that fit?

“Go big or go home?” Harry grins at him.

 _“Jesus,”_ Louis groans and he presses the fabric a bit higher up, until he’s eying Harry’s crotch. He’s even wearing boxers that look like they’ve been made from the same fabric and Louis has never been more turned on in his _life_.

“This alright?” he asks and he slides his hands a few times over Harry’s thighs before resting them at his hips, his thumbs digging into the flesh.

“Yes. Please.”

“Hold up your dress then.” There’s a sentence he never thought he’d say.

Harry is quick to obey and he shuffles his dress a few inches more to the top. He already looks completely wrecked and Louis hasn’t even started yet. His lips look even better than when Louis first got a look at them and some of his hair has escaped his braid, making it more of a tousled mess than what was possibly the intent with this outfit. 

Louis nozzles Harry’s crotch while hooking his thumbs between the waistband and Harry’s hips and he slowly pulls the boxers down, his eyes not leaving Harry’s face. Louis thinks he looks absolutely gorgeous like this: head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut and his hands tightly gripping onto his dress. When he’s got Harry’s pants somewhere around his knees, Louis shuffles a bit back and takes in all of the boy standing in front of him.  
It’s not just Harry’s face that’s gorgeous, but he’s fit in general. There are more tattoos covering his arms than Louis had seen when they were talking and now that Louis is paying attention he notices that the other boy has shaved his legs as well. _Go big or go home, indeed._ When Louis shifts his gaze from Harry’s legs up to his crotch, he eyes Harry’s cock: rock hard, flushed at the tip and leaking a bit of pre-come.

Not wasting any more time, Louis grabs Harry cock in his hand –there’s a soft whine coming from the other boy- and presses a soft kiss to the tip before putting his lips around the head and sucking softly. Even though Louis has done this a few times before –he’s got an image he needs to maintain- and he’s gotten used to the bitter taste of come, Harry somehow tastes different. Better.  
He starts bobbing at a gentle rhythm, one of his hands touching Harry where his mouth can’t reach, slowly stroking him. There’s a moan coming from above him and Louis pulls off him with a soft pop.

“You need to keep quiet, love. We don’t want anybody to come in, do we?” Normally he’d love to hear his partner, get off on the noises Harry would surely make, make him beg for it. Unfortunately, he really doesn’t need stories appearing on Sugersnap or some other bloody website about how somebody found famous boybander Louis Tomlinson, dressed up like Robin, sucking another guys dick. Especially not when that guy is dressed like a fucking queen out of Game of Thrones.

Harry quickly shakes his head and presses his lips together, after letting out a soft ‘no’.

Gripping Harry’s cock tight in his hand, Louis drops his gaze and starts mouthing along Harry’s shaft. His own cock is straining against his pants and tights, and Louis drops one of his hands to give himself a few quick squeezes. Harry’s properly squirming above him, his knuckles white from gripping onto his dress and Louis takes him back into his mouth. 

Harry’s big –bigger than he’s used to- and it doesn’t take long before his jaw starts to ache. Luckily for Harry, he doesn’t give up that easily –no pain, no gain- and he starts sliding up and down at a quicker pace, his hand leaving his own cock, instead fondling Harry’s balls, squeezing evrery once in a while. Harry’s breathing is getting more laboured and frantic, his cock twitching in Louis’ mouth and it feels amazing. 

“Lou-,” Harry breathes, and when Louis looks up from under his eyelashes he can see Harry’s abs contracting “’m close..’

Louis lets out a small hum, his vibrations stimulating Harry probably even more. He lets his tongue swirl around Harry’s head a few times, before taking him down as far as he can go. Suddenly, his vision is blocked by a sea of blue and black fabric and he can feel a hand gripping his head, pushing Harry’s cock just a bit further down his throat. He lets out a small cough that turns into a moan and starts pumping Harry bit faster, keeping Harry as far down his throat as he can manage.

 _“Fuck-”_ , is the only warning Louis gets before Harry is coming a few seconds later, his come shooting down Louis’ throat in hot spurts. Louis can’t do anything but swallowing it down –he’s not getting up and spitting it out in the sink- and even though it’s still come, Harry’s is somehow a bit sweeter. Probably fits his personality, then.  
He keeps sucking Harry’s cock slowly until Harry is pulling on his hair, his hips trying to buck away from his mouth. Louis lets him slip out of his mouth with a pop, his eyes immediately searching Harry’s.

“Good?” he asks with a smirk when he sees how debauched Harry looks. The only reaction he gets is a smile and a nod.  
Being the gentle man that Louis was raised to be, he pulls Harry’s pants back up before rocking back onto his feet. Harry is looking at him with a dazed look on his face, a grin taking over.

“You look ridiculous,” he grins at Louis and Louis almost wants to be offended but he can kind of imagine what he looks like: hair tousled, ripped tights and his cock straining against his panties.

“Yeah? Gonna do anything about it?” he raises his eyebrow and Harry pushes himself away from the door. His dress falls back in place and for some reason Louis things that he looks more beautiful and handsome at the same time than any of the other boys he’s pulled before.

Harry takes a step closer, his arms circling Louis’ waist, his nose nuzzling his pale neck. His hands are slowly making their way down, his fingers tracing the top of Louis’ green pants. 

“I might, yeah” Harry breathes into his neck and Louis can feel one of Harry’s braids tickling his hair, which is somehow turning him on. Curious.

“You might?” he asks and he grabs Harry’s waist in return, careful to not slice his arms open on the iron belt.

“It would be the gentleman thing to do, wouldn’t it?” 

Right now Harry’s just teasing him, his voice soft but his fingers digging into Louis’ back. He’s slowly rocking his hips, brushing Louis’ cock every time he’s rocking forward. To be honest, Louis thinks he doesn’t even need that much before he’s going to come, but it would be great if Harry could get his hand on his cock instead of making him feel like a teenager. He’s not going come in his pants without getting properly touched if he has to say anything about it.

“It would,” he murmurs in Harry’s ear and right when Harry starts moving his hands from Louis’ back to his hips, there’s a hard knock on the door and the unmistakable voice of Paul.

“Louis! You in there? You alright?”

Louis drops his head on Harry’s shoulder with a whine. Brilliant.

“Yeah, I’m in here! Just give me a minute, will ya? Had some malfunctions with the outfit, I’m almost ready!”

There’s a sound coming from the other side of the door that sounds to Louis like an alright and when he looks up from Harry’s shoulder, the other boy is biting his lip, clearly trying not to laugh.

“Hush. This is no laughing matter!” he whispers with a slight pout – Paul does not need to hear anything- and he steps away from Harry’s embrace. Their interruption has somehow made sure that Louis’ cock has lost at least a bit of its interest and with a slight shrug Louis drops his pants and tights down, a choked-up sound coming from Harry.

“What? I’m not finishing with him outside the door, that’s for sure. I just need to take my tights off since I’m not going outside with a ripped outfit. I’ve got some great legs on me, I’m not afraid to show them.”

He pulls his pants up again and drops his tights in the bin. He’s feeling just slightly ridiculous about having to walk around the rest of the day in just his underwear for god’s sake, but then he reminds himself that he’s at Comic Con and there’s sure to be even crazier things and people out there. Now all he has to do is hope that no one recognises him and he’s fine. Speaking of- 

“Listen. Would you be alright to keep quiet about this?” Louis asks the other boy, who’s looking at him with confusion in his eyes. “It’s just that I don’t normally really do this-“ at least not in a public toilet- “and I’d rather not have this end up in the tabloids... They don’t even know that I’m here and so far we haven’t been recognised yet I think and I’d kind of like to keep it that way...”

Harry is now softly smiling at him. “Of course, I understand.” His hand comes up and Louis takes a step towards him, Harry’s hand pulling slightly on his hair to fix it. “I had a lovely time with you, Louis. Thank you for not freaking out when I bumped into you and stuff. And for not being weird about the dress thing, I guess.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s been a pleasure, believe me. You look fucking fit in that dress. Your mate Zayn should get an award for helping you put that outfit together.” He presses a kiss to Harry’s lips and backs away. “I really got to go now though. Liam’s probably wondering where I fucked off to for so long...”

“No, of course. Go! Go find your Batman.” Harry winks at him and Louis shuffles to the door, turning the lock, his hand pushing the door open. Before he’s completely out of the door though, he turns and smiles at Harry.

“If you want to, I can put you on the list for our show Monday in Los Angeles? I don’t know if you’re still here then, but if you want to come watch...?”

Harry’s nodding before he’s even finished his sentence, a big grin on his face. “Yes. I’ll be there. Can I take Zayn?”

“Sure. Just give your name at the entrance and they’ll let you. I’ll make sure they’ll let you in the VIP area as well, alright?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Great. So, I’ll see you later, Harry Styles.” He gives Harry a wink before stepping out of the toilet, the door closing softly behind him. Paul is giving him an all-knowing look, but Louis wisely keeps his mouth shut and follows him back to where Liam is talking animatedly to a guy with slightly brown skin and jet-black hair. Looks like he didn’t miss him that much then.

When Liam sees him approaching he raises his eyebrow and looks him up and down.

“What happened to your tights?”

Louis launches into a quick explanation while keeping it PG-rated –he doesn’t need Liam’s disapproving look, thank you very much- and it’s two minutes later that they say goodbye to the guy Liam was talking with. 

“Who was that then?” Louis asks once they’re out of the exit, begin ushered to their van by Paul. There are a few fans outside waiting for them –Louis feels pretty uncomfortable- and by the time that finally seated in their van, Louis turns to Liam. “Well, give me the scoop then. Who were you flirting with back there?”

“Zayn Malik,” Liam mumbles and Louis’ curiosity is all ears. Surely there can’t be that many Zayns around, right? “Wasn’t flirting.”

In the next half an hour drive back to their bus Louis finds out that Liam was definitely flirting with Zayn, or at least enough to get his number. Zayn is apparently a comic artist that has gained a enormous fanbase in just two years, after being one of the artist on the new Game of Thrones graphic novel.

When they get back on the bus, Louis yells out a quick ‘hi’ to Niall, before rolling into his bunk, drawing the curtains close. It doesn’t take him an awful lot of time and/or thinking before his cock is hard in his hand –he really needs to look into cross-dressing when he’s in a hotel with proper internet access again- and he’s just starting up a proper rhythm when he hears a smash coming from the front of the bus, followed by Liam’s screaming.

“TOMMO! TELL ME ZAYN IS LYING AND YOU DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH HIS BEST FRIEND IN A TOILET!”

Best to keep his mouth shut then.


End file.
